After The Battle
by Aisha Alexandrovna Pushkina
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic mengenai kejadian setelah kemenangan umat manusia melawan raksasa Ongoing : "Come Back" an Armin and Annie story chapter 5 dan seterusnya dalam proses pengetikan Rating remaja, mohon baca dengan bijak
1. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 1**

1 tahun setelah kemenangan umat manusia. Setelah 'penjajahan' selama seratus tahun lebih oleh musuh baru umat manusia yaitu para raksasa. Akhirnya umat manusia berhasil merebut kembali hak mereka di bumi sebagai spesies paling 'berkuasa'. Sudah satu tahun semenjak itu, kini kami para pasukan pengintai sedang menghabiskan liburan panjang yang yah entah bisa dibilang panjang atau tidak bila dibandingkan dengan pertarungan maut kami di luar dinding beberapa tahun yang lalu. Kini umat manusia sudah mulai memperluas daerah mereka keluar dari dinding Maria. Tahun depan pasukan pengintai akan melaksanakan misi perluasan daerah lebih jauh lagi dengan membawa beberapa prajurit dan buruh-buruh untuk mendirikan kota baru di daerah lain. Kami angkatan 104 pastinya akan diikutkan dalam misi itu. Namun untuk satu tahun kedepan setidaknya, kami akan ber'istirahat' tenang, menghabiskan satu tahun dengan menjalani hidup layaknya orang biasa.

Sebagian besar dari kami pulang ke kampung halaman, ada yang memutuskan untuk tinggal bersama, ada yang akhirnya menjadi pemimpin sejati, ada yang menjadi pengawal sejati, dan aku Armin Arlert, sekarang 25 tahun. Aku sudah menetapkan apa yang ingin kulakukan selama setahun penuh ini. Aku akan menuliskan sejarah perlawanan umat manusia melawan para raksasa dan memenangkan peperangan. Aku akan memulainya dari kemunculan raksasa kolosal, rahasia manusia dan rahasia para raksasa. Harapku dengan adanya buku yang akan kubuat ini, umat manusia di generasi berikutnya mampu mengingat sejarah kelam kekalahan sementara umat manusia.

Jadi hari ini, aku berada di ruanganku di markas pasukan pengintai di distrik trost. Mengambil botol tinta hitam beserta pena bulu burung gagak yang begitu aku sukai. Dan aku mulai saja, kuberi judul pada halaman pertama "Attack on Titan"

"Lebih dari satu abad sudah, umat manusia mendapatkan musuh baru yang memiliki perbedaan kekuatan cukup besar. Mereka adalah para raksasa, semenjak itu jumlah populasi manusia menurun drastis bahkan hampir mencapai kepunahan, manusia-manusia yang mampu bertahan mendirikan 3 dinding, Maria, Rose dan dinding terdalam Sina. Selama satu abad lebih tersebut, umat manusia hidup memalukan dibalik dinding…- tulisku.


	2. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 2**

Armin melanjutkan tulisannya, satu jam, dua jam, tiga jam, empat jam, lima jam… Akhirnya ia putuskan untuk beristirahat… Setengah jam kemudian Armin bersiap lagi di meja kerjanya…

"Sampai dimana tadi… ah iya! Annie yang tertidur dalam kristalnya…"

Armin melanjutkan tulisannya, tapi tiba-tiba saja…

"Ah!" Armin mengerjap teringat sesuatu.

Kepalanya melihat keluar jendela. Seketika ia letakkan penanya, meninggalkan bukunya dan meja kerjanya kemudian bergegas pergi. Armin berjalan dengan langkah yang mantap, meski begitu hatinya agak ketakutan.

"Bisa berikan kuncinya padaku…?" tanya Armin pada seorang pasukan penjaga.

"Te… Tentu…"

Armin bergegas menyusuri lorong gelap lalu ia pun sampai di sel khusus di ruang bawah tanah. Sesampainya disana, Armin terkejut, pupil matanya mengecil. Dengan gemetar ia membuka gembok yang sudah karatan tersebut.

"Annie…" ucapnya gemetaran.

 _Selama ini, sepertinya tidak ada satupun dari semua yang tau soal Annie yang ingat bahwa ia masih tertidur dalam es yang ia ciptakan. Sudah lebih dari satu bulan semenjak kemenangan umat manusia. Tapi… Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada satu orangpun yang ingat sebelumnya?_

Armin terus-terusan bertanya pada dirinya sendiri

Sambil masih diliputi perasaan bersalah dan bingung, Armin mengamati bongkahan es didepannya. Tangannya menyentuh bongkahan es yang masih saja dingin itu.

"Annie…" ucapnya lemah.

 _Annie tidak tau… Umat manusia sudah menang, bagaimana ini… Bagaimana cara mengeluarkannya. Memberinya sinar matahari tampak percuma, setajam apapun pedang tak mampu menggores bongkahan es ini… Bagaimana cara mengeluarkan Annie dari dalam sana…_

Armin berpikir keras namun pikirannya selalu menemui jalan buntu. Setelah menghabiskan sekitar dua jam di dalam sel tersebut. Armin akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruangannya. Seperjalanannya keluar dari ruang bawah tanah…

"Maaf pak, anda membawa kunci tersebut. Saya berniat memintanya kembali…" kata penjaga penjara.

Armin mengamati kunci sel Annie di tangannya, namun alih-alih diberikan, dia malah memasukkannya kedalam saku jaketnya.

"Aku akan menyimpan kunci ini…"

"Tapi pak, anda tida-

"Perintah dari wakil komandan pasukan pengintai, Armin Arlert. Kunci sel khusus ruang bawah tanah beserta tahanannya menjadi tanggung jawab saya sekarang." tegas Armin lalu pergi.

Ya… Armin adalah wakil komandan pasukan pengintai sekarang. Semenjak Erwin kehilangan tangan kanannya dalam pertarungan demi menyelamatkan Eren. Armin dipercaya sebagai wakil komandan, karena kemampuan berpikirnya yang menurut Erwin cukup untuk mengambil keputusan yang mirip dengan yang mungkin Erwin ambil.

Sekembalinya dari ruang bawah tanah. Armin pergi ke perpustakaan mencari-cari buku mengenai kejadian serupa semalam suntuk. Esoknya, Armin kembali datang ke sel bawah tanah tersebut, kali ini dia hanya duduk mengamati sambil memikirkan cara apa yang harus ia lakukan. Pencariannya semalam di perpustakaan tidak menghasilkan apapun. Ia tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun mengenai bagaimana caranya mengeluarkan Annie dari bongkahan es tersebut. Pikirnya yang terus menerus menemui jalan buntu mulai membuatnya kesal. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk meminta ijin Erwin terlebih dahulu untuk melakukan 'penelitian' pada Annie. Erwin menyetujui hal ini dan meminta Hange untuk memberi saran pada Armin. Atas saran yang diberikan oleh Hange, adalah membakar bongkahan es tersebut sebagai percobaan pertama. Kemudian ia menyuruh beberapa penjaga untuk membawa bongkahan es tersebut ke tempat yang lebih terbuka di ruang bawah tanah. Armin meminta mereka untuk menyiram bongkahan es tersebut dengan minyak tanah dan menyusun kumpulan kayu bakar disekelilingnya. Armin mengambil obor yang digunakan sebagai penerangan dan membakar bongkahan es tersebut.

Beberapa pasukan penjaga berusaha mengingatkannya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu karena dapat menyebabkan kebakaran. Namun Armin tidak menggubris mereka. Entah kenapa, ia sendiri juga bingung. Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini. Tapi, Annie adalah temannya, teman dari semua teman-temannya. Tidak pantas jika Armin dan teman-teman seperjuangannya kini menikmati hidup sementara Annie masih terkurung dalam kematian semunya. Pikir Armin.

Beberapa menit berlangsung, Armin menyaksikkan 'adegan' pembakaran tersebut, sia-sia saja. Bongkahan es tersebut tidak mencair sedikitpun. Armin memperhatikan dengan seksama… Matanya tak banyak berkedip. Beberapa menit kemudian Armin menyadari sesuatu.

"Kalian… matikan apinya! Cepat…!" perintah Armin.

Dengan sigap dan segera para pasukan penjaga mematikan api. Armin mendekati bongkahan es yang sama sekali tidak mencair tersebut. Ia terkejut mendapati apa yang terjadi didalam bongkahan es tersebut.

"Kukira kau tidak menyadarinya…" kata Hange yang tiba-tiba datang.

"Hange-san…"

"Sebetulnya aku pernah melakukan percobaan ini sebelumnya, tapi aku sedikit takut untuk melanjutkannya. Apabila ia menunjukkan reaksi semacam itu, berarti tubuhnya tetap bekerja meski ia dalam kematian semu semacam itu. Aku heran apa dia punya semacam cadangan makanan atau apa sehingga ia dapat bertahan selama ini… Itu masih diluar nalar manusia."

Armin kembali mengamati Annie didalam es itu, yang beberapa saat lalu ia sadari. Annie berkeringat… Terlihat peluhnya mengalir lambat dari sekujur wajahnya. Namun Annie tetap tertidur. Akhirnya Armin memutuskan untuk tidak lagi melakukan percobaan itu. Ia memerintahkan para penjaga untuk membawa bongkahan es Annie kembali ke sel.

"Terkadang… dia menangis lho…"

"Hah…?"

"Aku tidak sengaja mendapatinya menangis di dalam es itu, tubuhnya tidak bergerak, matanya masih tertutup, ia bahkan tidak mengeluarkan suara, tapi air matanya terus menerus mengalir. Namun besoknya dan seterusnya ia tak pernah menunjukkan hal itu lagi… Saat itu aku berpikir ia sudah mati di dalam es tersebut. Namun sebelum aku berhasil menyampaikan perkiraanku mengenai kematiannya. Kita harus melakukan misi penaklukan dinding maria yang memakan waktu bertahun-tahun. Maka ketika kau ingin melanjutkan 'penelitian' tersebut, kuputuskan agar kau melakukan pembakaran. Syukurlah dengan begini setidaknya kita tau dia masih hidup…" jelas Hange.

Armin akhirnya berterima kasih pada Hange dan segera pergi menuju kamarnya. Ia mondar-mandir memikirkan sesuatu. Ia punya sebuah ide, namun ia sangat ragu ide itu akan berhasil… Ide yang Armin dapatkan adalah dengan terus-terusan berkomunikasi dengan Annie, yah meski hal itu tidak bisa dibilang komunikasi karena Annie tidak dapat berbicara balik. Tapi akhirnya Armin mengambil keputusan tersebut. Ia pun melakukannya dengan cara yang agak tidak normal. Armin mendongeng… Setiap harinya ia mendongeng dengan dongeng yang berbeda untuk Annie. Ada suatu saat dimana sepertinya Annie bereaksi terhadap dongeng yang Armin bacakan. Tapi reaksi itu justru semakin mengerikan. Bukannya berkurang, bongkahan es tersebut justru bertambah besar. Akhirnya Armin menunda kegiatannya mendongeng untuk Annie selama sebulan penuh.

 **Aula utama markas pasukan pengintai**

"Armin… kudengar kau sedang menyusun sebuah buku mengenai pertarungan umat manusia melawan raksasa ya?" tanya Eren dan Mikasa bergantian.

"Ya benar… aku memang sedang menyusun buku tersebut… Kalau kalian sedang menyusun buku nikah ya?" goda Armin iseng.

Mikasa cuma tersipu, pipinya merah. Sementara Eren tiba-tiba kikuk dan terbatuk.

"Waaahhh bisa-bisanya si Armin menggoda Eren dan Mikasa seperti itu…" kata Jean.

"Iya… kaget juga…" sahut Connie.

Mereka pun melanjutkan perbincangan ke banyak hal sepanjang malam, perbincangan itu kemudian dihadiri juga oleh Bertolt, Reiner, Christa dan Ymir serta Sasha. Banyak yang mereka perbincangkan. Tapi tidak ada yang membicarakan mengenai Annie, Armin agak sedikit bingung, apa mereka lupa… Atau memang mereka sengaja melupakan salah satu rekan mereka. Lagi-lagi Armin mempertanyakan pola pikirnya sendiri. Akhirnya waktu pun berlalu cepat, teman-temannya memutuskan untuk pulang. Hanya dua orang tersisa. Dua orang yang sepertinya memang mengincar waktu untuk bertatap muka dan berbicara langsung enam mata saja dengan Armin.

"Whuuuaaa… Ngantuk sekali…" Reiner menguap.

"Iya… sudah malam juga sih… Baiklah aku rasa aku akan tidur, selamat malam, Reiner, Bertolt…" pamit Armin.

"Eh tunggu…" kata Reiner menarik tangan Armin.

Armin duduk kembali.

"Bertolt ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu…"

Armin mengangkat alisnya… _Ada apa ini? Sepertinya serius…? Situasinya berubah fokus, sepertinya Reiner dan Bertolt sengaja menunggu momen ini._

"Armin…"

"Ya…?"

"Kau sedang melakukan penelitian tentang Annie ya…?"

Armin kaget…

"Ah… Ternyata aku tidak sendirian, syukurlah kalian masih mengingat Annie…"

"Yah gak bisa dibilang begitu juga sih… Kalau aku sudah hampir lupa… Tepatnya memang lupa karena pertempuran kita saja sudah menguras pikiran dan tenaga. Tapi si Bertolt mana mungkin lupa sama Annie…" kata Reiner menyikut Bertolt yang tersipu.

Armin tersenyum, ia sedang memikirkan omongan Reiner sedikit. Berusaha memahami dan…

"Ya… aku memang sedang menelitinya… Omong-omong… Jangan-jangan Bertolt suka Annie ya?" tanya Armin ringan.

Yang ditanya langsung merah padam… Serasa panas diwajahnya, temannya yang bertubuh kekar tertawa melihat ekspresinya. Armin pun ikut tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau kau ikut aku besok?" ajak Armin.

"Tentu… Aku ikut…" jawab Bertolt mantap.


	3. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 3**

Hari ini Armin dan Bertolt pergi ke penjara bawah tanah untuk mengunjungi sel Annie. Disana Annie masih terperangkap dalam esnya tak ada perubahan berarti. Ia masih seperti saat pertama ia terlihat dibalik es tersebut.

"Apa yang kau lakukan selama penelitian ini Armin…?" tanya Bertolt…

"Hmm… tidak ada yang special, aku hanya mengajaknya berbicara, membacakannya dongeng-dongeng baru setiap harinya. Sebetulnya sudah sebulan penuh aku tidak mengunjungi dan melanjutkan penelitianku. Ini hari pertamaku kembali ke sini setelah sebulan." ujar Armin.

Bertolt menatap Armin heran.

"Kenapa…? Apa yang terjadi…?" tanya Bertolt nadanya khawatir.

"Saat itu aku membacakan sebuah dongeng… Mengenai Andromeda dan Perseus, lalu Annie bereaksi… Namun ia tidak memberikan reaksi yang baik. Annie justru seperti memperkuat bongkahan es tersebut. Tampaknya ia tidak menyukai dongeng yang kubacakan. Semenjak itu aku merasa ia menyuruhku untuk berhenti berusaha berkomunikasi dengannya. Jadi aku putuskan untuk tidak menemuinya selama sebulan penuh…"

Bertolt terdiam dan memutuskan masuk ke dalam sel, ia menyentuh bongkahan es tersebut. Dan tiba-tiba saja Annie bereaksi terhadap hal tersebut dan lagi-lagi… Memperkuat bongkahan es itu.

"Sepertinya ia tidak menyukai kehadiranku…" kata Bertolt kecewa.

"Tidak… Kurasa bukan begitu… Kurasa ia baru sadar kita ada di sini… Makanya ia mencoba berkomunikasi bahwa dia masih hidup… Bagaimana kalau kau coba mendekatinya lagi… Bagaimanapun kau merupakan salah seorang yang ia kenal baik sebelum ia tinggal di dalam dinding…" kata Armin.

Bertolt menatap Armin, Armin balas menatapnya dan tersenyum. Dengan sedikit ragu Bertolt kembali maju dan menyentuh bongkahan es itu lagi. Ketika ia menyentuhnya kali ini, tidak terjadi apapun… Ia tersenyum lega, Bertolt berbalik menatap Armin, ia dapati lelaki bermata biru tersebut tampak agak sedikit tegang.

 _Eh…? Kenapa Armin menatapku sampai begitu…? Apa jangan-jangan… Armin sedang bertaruh kalau Annie tidak akan bereaksi terhadapku…_

Armin berjalan masuk ke dalam sel. Ia mengambil kursi kecil yang telah ia siapkan dan berdiri diatasnya. Kini ia sejajar tingginya dengan bongkahan es tersebut. Kini wajah Armin berubah antara kesal dan khawatir.

"Kurasa… Annie semakin pucat…" kata Armin.

"Pucat…?" tanya Bertolt.

"Ya… Hhh… Dia hidup didalam sana, tapi jika begini jadinya. Annie bisa mati sebelum aku berhasil mengeluarkannya dari sana…"

Bertolt menelan ludah. Ia tampak sedikit takut. Annie… Mati? Seperti itu? Jangan! Annie bahkan belum tau perasaan Bertolt padanya… Bertolt sama sekali tidak menginginkan akhir seperti itu.

"Yah… Kalau begitu, kita kunjungi lagi ia besok saja… Mungkin sebaiknya ia tertidur untuk sementara waktu…" kata Armin.

"Baiklah…" balas Bertolt.

Akhirnya selama tiga hari kedepan mereka sibuk dengan Annie. Dengan mengikuti ide gila dari Hange. Bertolt bahkan sampai repot-repot bercerita di depan Annie mengenai perasaannya terhadap Annie selama ini. Ia mengatakan bahwa ia ingin Annie agar keluar dari kematian semunya. Bertolt yang tidak tahan akhirnya membeberkan bahwa sebetulnya umat manusia sudah memenangkan perang melawan para raksasa. Dengan harapan bahwa apabila Annie mendengar hal tersebut maka ia akan memutuskan untuk menyudahi tidur panjangnya. Namun bahkan setelah lima hari semenjak kejadian itu… Annie masih kokoh dibalik bongkahan es tersebut. Bertolt yang merasa putus asa, memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dulu bersama Armin.

 **22.00 waktu setempat… Sel khusus penjara bawah tanah…**

"Malam… Annie… Aku sendirian malam ini…-

"Bertolt memutuskan untuk tidak ikut dulu…-

"Annie… aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin menceritakan sebuah dongeng terlebih dahulu…-

Armin menghela napas panjang.

"Aku sebetulnya telah memikirkan hal ini sepanjang waktu semenjak aku mulai mengunjungimu lagi… Tapi mengingat bagaimana reaksimu terhadap dongeng yang kubacakan waktu itu membuatku sedikit takut kau akan memberikan reaksi yang sama kali ini…"

Armin terdiam sejenak

"Tapi… Kali ini aku akan bertaruh… Ini adalah pertaruhanku yang terakhir. Apabila pertaruhan ini menyebabkanmu mengunci dirimu jauh lebih dalam lagi. Maka aku akan berhenti mencoba mengeluarkanmu dari tidur panjangmu…"

Armin pun membuka buku dongeng yang ia bawa. Jemarinya bergerak di bawah sebuah tulisan bergaya klasik.


	4. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 4**

"Putri Salju…" ucap Armin.

"Dahulu kala, disebuah kerajaan kecil, tinggallah seorang raja bersama istrinya yang cantik jelita. Kemudian… mereka memiliki seorang putri. Seluruh kerajaan bergembira, putri kecil tersebut pun tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis kecil yang sangat cantik. Namun… ketika ia berusia 5 tahun… Ratu meninggal dunia. Raja pun memutuskan untuk menikah lagi. Sang putri yang sebenarnya masih merasa kehilangan ibunya.

Dengan rendah hati menyetujui keputusan ayahnya. Tapi… Lagi-lagi… Keberuntungan sedang tidak berada di sisi Putri Salju. Ayahnya meninggal dalam medan perang tak lama setelah ia menikah lagi. Kini tinggallah Putri Salju dengan ibu tirinya yang kemudian menjadi ratu. Sang ratu baru ini begitu dipuja oleh banyak orang akan kecantikkannya yang begitu sempurna. Kian hari Putri Salju tumbuh besar, ia pun berkembang menjadi remaja yang cantik jelita…

Kulit seputih salju, rambut sehitam malam, mata sebiru langit dan bibir semerah darah. Namun hal ini, menyebabkan sang ratu iri pada Putri Salju dan memerintahkan orang suruhannya untuk membunuh Putri Salju. Nasib baik kini berada pada Putri Salju, sang pembunuh sebetulnya adalah pelayan setia raja dan ia tidak mampu memenuhi tugasnya untuk membunuh tuan putrinya. Akhirnya ia memerintahkan Putri Salju untuk mengasingkan diri jauh kedalam hutan…"

Armin berhenti sejenak… Ia menatap Annie… Kemudian jemarinya kembali menyusuri tulisan di buku tersebut.

"Sebagai ganti dari jantung Putri Salju yang ia janjikan pada sang ratu. Ia menggantinya dengan jantung rusa terbaik yang bisa ia buru. Ratu yang tertipu merasa puas dengan hal ini. Selama beberapa bulan keberadaan Putri Salju luput dari sang ratu. Di masa-masa sulitnya ini, Putri Salju menemukan teman-teman baru. Para kurcaci…-

"Eww…" tiba-tiba Armin bergidik…

Kemudian ia menatap Annie lagi. Dan akhirnya ia malah tertawa kecil…

"Maaf… Aku tidak pernah menyukai kurcaci sejak kecil… Entah kenapa meski aku membenci raksasa, tapi ketika aku mendengar dongeng ini dan dongeng-dongeng lain yang melibatkan kurcaci yang diceritakan oleh kakekku, aku selalu merasa sedikit jijik… Manusia-manusia bertubuh kerdil, bersahabat, senang merajut sepatu atau senang menambang berlian. Hehe… baiklah akan kulanjutkan ceritanya…

Armin kembali ke buku, ia mencari-cari kalimat sebelumnya "sampai mana tadi ya?" gumamnya saat mencari kalimat yang ia tinggalkan sebelumnya. Armin yang kikuk… Sifat aneh yang tak pernah lepas darinya. Meski otaknya diatas rata-rata tetap saja sifat kikuk ini tidak pernah hilang. Yah ini memang daya tarik tersendiri bagi orang-orang terhadap sosok Armin.

"Ah! Ini dia… -

"Putri Salju, tinggal disebuah pondok khusus yang diberikan oleh para kurcaci. Saat pagi, para kurcaci yang ramah tersebut akan pergi menambang berlian. Sementara Putri Salju membuatkan mereka makan malam dan kue-kue yang enak, lalu ia akan merapikan rumah dibantu para binatang jinak. Kemudian Putri Salju akan bernyanyi… Terkadang ia mengingat masa kecilnya, terkadang ia ingat ayahnya atau ibunya, dan terkadang ia mengingat seorang pangeran yang ia temui sebelum ia pergi ke hutan. 'Aku harap… Agar orang yang kucintai… Menemukanku… Hari ini…' senandung Putri Salju.

Suatu hari, Putri Salju sedang membuat kue seperti biasanya… Tiba-tiba saja, datang seorang nenek tua renta yang memohon padanya untuk membeli apel yang ia jual. Entah kenapa, para binatang jinak dan para burung berusaha menyerang sang nenek. Putri Salju yang baik hati… Ia menolong nenek tua itu tanpa curiga, padahal wajah si nenek dan gelagatnya saja sudah mencurigakan. Putri Salju mengajak si nenek ke dalam rumah, memberinya segelas air dan menenangkannya. Lalu si nenek memberikan Putri Salju sebuah apel. Apel merah yang tampak begitu lezat. Tepat sekali, Putri Salju memang berencana membuat pie apel. Namun si nenek bilang 'bagaimana kalau kau cicipi dulu'. Putri Salju pun tergiur untuk mencicipi apel merah yang tampak sangat lezat tersebut.

'HAHAHAHA…- Armin tertawa berusaha menyerupai nenek sihir…

Kemudian ia diam sejenak setelah tawa imitasi nenek sihirnya. Lalu ia tertawa lagi, tapi tawa khas Armin kali ini. Armin tampak geli sendiri… Ia kembali menatap Annie.

"Hahaha… aduh- Armin menyeka air matanya - "Maaf, aku tau, tawa nenek sihir yang kutiru barusan pasti terdengar sangat aneh. Aduh… Maaf Annie, aku malah keasikan sendiri dengan kebodohan yang kulakukan…

Armin menarik lalu menghela napas lega.

"Hmm… Baiklah… Kulanjutkan lagi… Jangan bosan ya…-

"Nenek tua yang ternyata sang ratu yang menyamar itu tertawa senang. Kali ini ia berhasil memastikan bahwa Putri Salju benar-benar tertidur selamanya. Hanya ada satu hal yang dapat membangunkan sang Putri, itu adalah ciuman cinta sejati.-

"Mirip dengan cerita Putri Tidur… Tapi akhirnya berbeda - kata Armin menimpali.

"Kemudian, kejadian ini diketahui oleh para kurcaci selagi Ratu masih berada di pondok. Ratu yang ketakutan melarikan diri, naas… Sang Ratu akhirnya terjatuh dijurang dan mati. Namun meskipun sang ratu mati, sihirnya tidak sirna. Kini Putri Salju tertidur selamanya. Para kurcaci membuatkannya peti kaca yang ditaburi berlian terbaik yang dapat mereka tambang. Menghiasi sekitar area peti kaca tersebut dengan bunga-bunga segar setiap harinya. Karena mereka tidak tega untuk menguburkan sang putri. Mereka mengira Putri Salju benar-benar sudah tiada.

Armin berhenti sejenak, membalik halaman.

"Tapi kemudian… menyebarlah kabar mengenai seorang putri yang tertidur di sebuah hutan. Hal ini membuat sang pangeran penasaran dan akhirnya memberanikan dirinya untuk datang ke hutan. Ia terkejut ketika mendapati perempuan yang ia cintai tertidur tenang dalam peti kaca tersebut… Sang pangeran yang bersedih… Tanpa tau mengenai syarat agar mantra dapat terpecahkan. Sang pangeran memutuskan untuk mencium sang putri untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Tapi ternyata, terakhir kalinya bukanlah kalimat yang tepat. Beberapa menit setelah itu, Putri Salju bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Para kurcaci dan binatang-binatang bersorak gembira, burung-burung berkicau bahagia. Akhirnya Putri Salju pergi bersama pangeran ke istana. Dan mereka hidup bahagia selamanya…"

Jeda sejenak… Armin mengatur napasnya… Tanpa beranjak dari kursinya… Armin kembali menatap Annie.

"Tamat…- kata Armin lembut. Lalu pemuda berambut pirang itu pun berdiri, buku tersebut masih dipegangnya.

"Aku selalu berpikir bahwa… Kau sangat mirip Putri Salju… Annie…" kata Armin.

Ia berjalan beberapa langkah, masuk kedalam sel lalu segera mendekati bongkahan es Annie. Ia menyentuh bongkahan tersebut. Melihat tepat ke wajah Annie.

"Kau lah putri saljunya… Dan aku berharap agar sang pangeran segera muncul dan membangunkanmu dari tidur panjangmu… Annie…" kata Armin, suaranya terdengar lemah.

Annie tidak memberi reaksi apapun setelah itu. Armin berandai-andai apa Annie mendengar atau tidak dari tadi. Tapi setidaknya Annie tidak memberi reaksi penolakan. Armin menatap Annie sekali lagi, tersenyum lembut, mengucapkan selamat malam kemudian meninggalkan sel Annie.

 _Aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa sejauh ini. Mungkin apa yang aku pikirkan ini gila… Tapi aku benar-benar berharap akan datangnya seseorang yang mampu membuat Annie bangun dari tidur panjangnya. Aku mungkin melakukan ini atas dasar keegoisan. Tapi aku berharap dari lubuk hatiku juga, karena sangat pedih melihatnya perlahan-lahan melemah dalam es tersebut._


End file.
